Harry Potter and the Monster King
by NightmareDie
Summary: Aunst Petunia calls harry "monster" instead of "freak", resulting in extreme changes for our hero. X over with where the wild things are and Nightmare before christmas
1. Prolouge

Harry Potter and the Monster King

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I'm borrowing from, but since I make no profit, it doesn't matter.

Intro:

Small changes can make a world of difference.

Now, aunt petunia changing Harry's name (in her mind, at least) from freak to monster should seem small and insignificant. But that was what made a great difference in her nephew's life. They had taken to calling him monster, so the three-year old thought that was what he was, and took no shame in it, thinking that to be a horrid little monster was the greatest thing in the world.

(To who reads this: I'm sorry about the prologue, its kind of useless, but I figured that I couldn't let Harry just miraculously be three with no explanation. The real story starts a chapter from now. And also, I may have warped the timeline, for Harry is born, 1990, if it makes any difference to the original timeline, I'm not sure. Various Xovers, mainly Nightmare Before Christmas and alludes to Charlotte's web, xover timeline is after the events of the Nightmare Before Christmas movie)

Story will be clueless!Dumbledoor rather than evil!Dumbledoor

Prologue

Our story began on a late night, a seemingly innocent one, for all the solemnity of recent events. Most of the wizarding world was celebrating the victory of the-boy –who-lived. The only one who had no reason to celebrate was too young to recall any of this, the boy-who-had-the-misfortune-of-a-hyphenated-name.

Anyway, long story short, he gets dumped off at his only remaining relatives, who happen to hate his parents, because some idiot headmaster had absolutely no insight into human character, and believed in giving people way, way too many chances thought it was a good idea, against the better judgment of his second in command. Nothing of relevance happens for another 15 months.(give or take a few months)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Necessary vocab relearning: In the next chapter, the word horrible and/or terrible will mean wonderful. (Such as in the start of Nightmare Before Christmas, when Jack Skellington says something to the effect of "I believe this Halloween was our most horrible yet." in a cheerful voice.) So horrible is meant to have a positive connotation.

Also, this will not be cannon, because to be quite frank, everyone is a total idiot in cannon. J.K. Rowling, small children are not as dumb as you make harry out to be, and if forced into a situation where they practically have to raise themselves, they mature quickly. My harry will have normal abilities for an intelligent child of his upbringing, but he will not be super!Harry in any way (to the best of my ability). He'll only be a NotARetard!Harry the two can be similar, but, I assure you, they are different.

Warning: Updates will be sporadic and slow at best. It's the best I can do.


	2. The summer of the spiders:Part 1

Harry Potter and the Monster King

The first semi conscious magic use harry did was when he was three. He was in his cupboard, awfully lonely and wished real hard for some friends. In his desperation, his magic pushed itself, responding to Harry's duress. He suddenly started hearing voices.

"Who's there?" he whispered softly.

Excited murmurings broke out.

"He hears us"

"He speaks. How surprising"

That last one insulted harry a bit. "Of course I can speak." Honestly, he was three years old, soon at least, and he wasn't a baby or anything. Then he glanced about for the voices. "Spiders?" He said, a bit surprised at that. He hadn't known spiders could talk. Oh well. As he'd overheard Uncle Vernon telling Aunt Petunia, "At his young age, hes learning new things all the time. Don't worry too much, Pet. The monsters simply unnatural, that's it." He supposed talking spiders was one of those things.

He was broken from his musings.

"But of course we are."

"The great weavers ourselves. And you must be as well, though you look odd. Are you a monster, then?"

"I'm not sure," harry admitted, "but I think so."

"Well that is simply wonderful! But, where are your nest-web mates?"

"I'm afraid I don't have any."

An older female spoke up. "That is not a good thing. The great mother Arachna declared that all new hatchlings must be looked after by at least one other web-nest mate. For you to not be looked after is a travesty upon the earth and blasphemous to the great Arachna. " She thought a bit. "You shall be one of our fellow hatch-along hatchlings (siblings) of the Arachnidia great clan. We cannot share our own minor clan with you, but you are still our nest-mate. A horrible little monster is just the thing to bring our nest prestige."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An interruption for clarification: Nest mates are siblings, or good buddies. This has nothing to do with spider man, he will learn how to make web-thread, but it will be conjuration because harry is magical. No other spider talents available (other than the knowledge they give him) As you may have guessed, Arachnidia is the Latin classification of spiders. That's their major clan. The minor clan is their species.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At this all the spiders crowded around harry, whispering stories of spider lore until he became asleep, just about the happiest he'd ever been. Lot's of new friends! A productive day indeed. Had he been awake, he would have heard Archane and Maxwell talking.

"He's not a full spider, Archane."

"We must teach him regardless, Maxwell. For he's spider enough to be part of the great clan."

"I was not complaining," Maxwell explained, "merely suggesting that he be taught more than just a spider education. We ought to teach him what a horrid little monster ought to know. "

"You think he's the one?"

"Who else can it be, Archane? Had he not spoken spider, I'd mistake him for a human. He fits the parameters exactly. "

"But now, Archane, I must sacrifice myself. For it was only his great loneliness that enabled him to hear us. I must ensure he can speak to spiderkind forever. "

"But Maxwell…"Archane protested worthlessly.

"The great mother wishes it."

"So mote it be."

And with that, Maxwell, or Maxwell the brave as he was henceforth named, jumped down harry's throat, thereby sealing the ancient spider magic that they had invoked.

The next morning, Aunt Petunia woke him up and proceeded to give him a stern lecture.

"Now see here, me and your Uncle Vernon have had it with your freeloading ways. We've provided for you without getting anything in return, and now that you are three (Happy birthday, little freak) your wasteful ways will end. You won't be allowed to become a drain on society as your parents were, you horrid little monster!" She snapped angrily.

But what Aunt Petunia did not know was that Harry had already been called a horrid little monster, by the spiders, his new bestest friends, the spiders. (For young children form friendships much faster than their adult counterparts.) So he thought that to be called a horrid little monster was simply the greatest thing in the world, and wow, wasn't his aunt being so nice today. So he smiled at her brightly and said,

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia." (He could pronounce her name properly because he tended to get glared at if he said words wrong, and the dursleys would mutter about idiocy in addition to being a horrible little monster, and why oh why couldn't that old interfering jerk have found someone else.) However, such mistreatment was doing wonders for harry's development. Unlike most three year olds, he could enunciate clearly, and had oh, lets say, the vocabulary of an average 8 year old. Dudley, on the other hand, could bring his parents running with a single sound, and as such, didn't bother expanding his 6 word vocabulary. (Don't, want, wont, Mummy, Dad, and assorted shrieks, respectively)

Now, on this early, er, semi-early morning, Aunt Petunia gave Harry two pieces of whole grain bread to eat while she showed him how to decipher the differences between various cleaning chemicals, then promptly set him to clean the house with a rag. After shrieking at him a few times when he got the wood varnish and tile cleaner mixed up, she pretty much left him to his cleaning. 'What did she say when explaining things? Oh, right, labels tell the differences. Labels are made of letters. I'll just ask the spiders later on.' His new friends sure were smart. And writing was pretty common, so he was sure his new pals would help him out. Thoughts of adventures on his mind, he cheerfully cleaned the house, with only a minor interruption when Dudley shoved him, which resulted in Harry being sent to his cupboard for "upsetting the precious diddykins".

Back in the cupboard, harry was chatting to the spiders about how his day was. "There were all these different bottles, and each one was supposed to be good for a doing a separate thing. And you poor some on a rag, and rub real hard, and it makes ugly things pretty again. And they had labels, made of letters, and I wanna learn how to read. Can you guys teach me? And I also turned three." Harry said this all in one rushed, excited sentence. Boy was his day good. Out of the cupboard, not that he wanted away from the spiders, but it was nice to get a bit of fresh air. And that new game thingy Aunt Petunia showed him. And three years old! Oh a good day indeed.

The spiders clicked amongst themselves at his latest pronouncement.

"Three, but that's old, he's just barely away from his hatching, by the looks of him."

"Don't be stupid. The hatchlings are annoying lumps that cry _and_ they are a third his size."

"But he's not close enough to death to be as ancient as he is. "

"Hush." Archane said forcefully, the kindly addressed Harry. "You are much older than we thought, older than me, even. You should be far away from your keeper's web-nest by now. Have you not felt the urge to create hatchlings?"

Harry looked at her blankly, but at least felt proud that they didn't think he was a baby, cuz that's what Dudley was (according to Aunt Petunia) and he was much too old to be treated like _that_. Harry potter was no baby, thankyouverymuch.

"No matter," said Archane, correctly interpreting his blank look. "We must set up a plan to teach him. Now, which of you has learnt Lady Charlotte's lessons in human words?"

Spinne and Weaver waved their arms.

"Good. You two, teach our little monster how to read. When he is not as his lessons with you, you are to search out other words as so to teach him proper."

"Watcher! You teach our little monster about hunting. Oh, and Cotton, teach him all about weaving. See if you can't get him to make his own thread, like a proper spider."

"Now, who can comprehend the human tongue?"

Reply and Jumper waved their arms.

"Excellent. You two, watch listen to the noise maker cube. Relay the information you discover from it to the nest. We may be only lowly _S. Noblis_but for some reason, the great mother Arachna entrusted his care to us. I want our clan to go down in history for properly raising the most horrible little monster ever!"

"Maxrend, you shall be in charge of our web-nest while I am gone."

"I myself shall be going to search out the webless ones. Perhaps his delayed development is normal."

"Delayed Development?" Harry asked worriedly, for whatever it was, it didn't sound good.

"Don't worry over it too badly, horrid monster. 'It could simply be that the humans are idiots. Honestly, being entrusted with the care of a horrid monster and treating it like a fellow human.' You'll soon catch up so long as you pay attention in your lessons."

And so they left the cupboard to their outside tasks, leaving harry to his very first foray into schooling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Spiders:

As they all spread throughout the house, they all, (rather fortunately) were good at avoiding the stompish lady and her hatchling. Spinne and weaver found Dudley's second room, where Aunt Petunia had tossed some early childhood educational materials when she couldn't get her precious Diddykins interested. They stared at it intently, hoping to relay important information soon. Watcher went out to hunt food for the whole nest, deciding to look outside so that he might (hopefully) run across a webless one. He wasn't too worried for harry, for anyone who could live a whole three years had to be immortal. So while it was distressing that he could not yet hunt, it wasn't particularly urgent. Tomorrow, would be the day to begin hunting lessons for the monster. And, he could teach him while the others were busy. But for now…food. Reply and Jumper just managed to scurry under the couch as Vernon entered the door and turned on the telly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back at the cupboard:

Cotton started in on a boring lecture, "Now, all weaver beings can create their own thread, and make marvelous things. But only us great weavers (the webbed spider's) that is…"

Harry yawned.

"Perhaps," suggested Maxrend, "you could teach him the way we were taught, through dreams."

"But as he cannot yet weave, I am unsure if we can enter his dreams. "

"Perhaps we can weave something to catch his dreams in, and then enter his dreams through such a Dream Catcher."

"Your brilliant, Maxrend!"

And so they went to work, spinning a web over harry, deftly and elegantly laying their threads in an elaborate dance, finishing just as Harry was drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I do not mean to leave a cliffhanger, I merely thought it best to have a separate chapter than one lengthy scene break.

If you feel I have gotten any information about spiders wrong, or think I'm a terrible writer please tell me in a manner that I can use to fix such things, as opposed to "you're an idiot."

Character bio's:

Aunt Petunia-Harry's aunt. Accidentally teaches harry skills that result in him being smarter than Dudley. (Human)

Dudley- Harry's cousin (human/baby whale)

Vernon-Harry's uncle. Works a lot, isn't home very often (human/whale)

Horrible little monster-Harry. (Human/monster/spider/unknown)

Maxwell the brave-sacrificed his life so that harry could speak to spiders without using accidental magic every time.(spider)

Archane-the first hatched of the nest considered to be a mother to her web-nest mates(spider)

Lady Charlotte-famed writer. Saved a pig's life. See charlotte's web for more details (spider)

Spinne- the second hatched, she knows human markings and teaches harry to read with the help of weaver (spider)

Weaver-the best spinner of the web-nest (spider)

Watcher-one of the more observant spiders in the web-nest. The best trap setter, and the one who teaches harry about the philosophy of hunting/being a predator. (spider)

Cotton-lore keeper of weaving. One of Harry's teachers. (spider)

Reply-Spider who observes a human T.V. ,keeping his nest updated on current events. (spider)

Jumper-has same role as Reply. Has excellent jumping skills. (spider)

Maxrend-tender of the web nest. Last hatched (spider)

Arachna-The first ever spider. Is their god.

Arachnidia- The Great clan. Used to classify all spiders. Also used by human entomologists.


End file.
